


In the Light of the Moon

by froggiebit09



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiebit09/pseuds/froggiebit09
Summary: Felix catches Dimitri masturbating in the dead of the night, and he learns a new thing or two about what Dimitri likes.  PWP with aesthetic moonlight as backdrop :^)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	In the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Felix catches Dimitri masturbating, and he lends a helping hand.  
> They're chugging along in an established relationship (whether that relationship be fuck buddies or something more is up to individual interpretation) because I'm here for smut and wrangling out ~feelings~ after first-time sex is a decided hassle.  
> Here is just a moment of learning for both of them.
> 
> Felix is also a little mean and bad at showing affection but what's new? And maybe Dimitri likes it under certain contexts.

By the moon’s glow through the mullioned windows, Felix sees his breaths manifest in silvery puffs as he walks down the hallways of Castle Blaiddyd. The echoing clicks of his boots are defined in the midnight silence.

It is a splendid night. A smattering of stars litters the black canopy of the sky, backdrop to the round moon that swathes the lands of Fhirdiad in its brilliant glow. On such nights, the frosty bitterness of the hills finds aesthetic companionship in the cold sharpness of the moonlight.

Felix is especially restless on nights like these.

He had planned to stay two days maximum in Fhirdiad – to report his administrative duties to the king and be done with it – when a passing snowstorm had tossed that plan properly out the window.

_“Stay a while, Felix. At least until the roads are a bit easier to traverse.”_

Felix had shot Dimitri a withering glare, but acquiesced in his silence. In response, Dimitri had placed a shy kiss of appreciation on his cheek - the swordsman glowers at the recollection.

Looking at the settled snow from a day before, Felix considers leaving the castle grounds by tomorrow’s light. He travels alone (despite the remonstrances of everyone around him), and one of its merits is that he could come and go whenever he pleases.

But right now he is restless. The moon, when it is as bright as tonight, has a habit of drawing him out of his repose and sending his thoughts needlessly spiraling – so here he is, stalking the halls like a midnight hound in an effort to clear his agitated mind (or to tire himself out – whichever came first). Felix turns the corner, and is almost past the conference room when his ears detect an indistinguishable noise from within. Instantly, the swordsman’s body pulls tight, and his hand is poised on the hilt of his sword as he steps towards the heavy doors. To its merit, the slab of oak only makes the slightest wheeze as Felix cracks it open. He peers in, still half-concealed in the hall’s shadows.

The sight that rushes Felix’s eyes makes him violently reel, and he almost splutters in shock. He was not often _flabbergasted_ , but – well, he’ll be damned. From where he stands, Felix is treated to a full-frontal view of Dimitri, legs spread and cock out in the open air. Masturbating.

The moonlight spilling through the arched windows illuminates Dimitri’s entire frame. The blond has his knees spread on the conference table, one hand supporting his weight in the back. He is naked, save for a half-shed undershirt stretched taut over the back of his neck. Under the moon’s ghostly glow, the undulating motions of his hips as they drive forward into his free hand has a hypnotic allure in its mechanical, sensuous quality. Clear, viscous fluid leaks freely underneath the blond’s fingertips, and the squelches of each stroke sync with his trembling pants and gasps.

From the traces of semen sputtered across his hand, it seems like he had at least once found his release.

Caught by both appreciative and horrid fascination, Felix finds himself unable to tear his eyes away at the scene unfolding before him. Dimitri’s head is tilted back, eye closed. In the midst of his pleasure, he does not notice Felix’s approach.

“Mm…mhn…” Soft whines fall from the blond’s lips; his large frame shudders in the moonlight, and Felix sees the flex of his abdomen and thighs with each slow, sensuous roll of his hips. His mind suddenly flashes back to Sylvain, who – damn him – on several occasions, had certainly not made privy how speculations of the king’s size were an enduringly popular topic in the taverns, passed in scandalous whispers between men and women alike.

“ _A magnificent lance as strong and divine as Areadbhar itself – in fact, little Areadbhar is what the folks call-_ ” Sylvain had managed to coo before Ingrid had clubbed him on the head, Dimitri’s mortified shout echoing in the background. Felix himself had frozen with his sword half-unsheathed, caught between slicing off Sylvain’s wagging tongue and his own bleeding ears.

Although they were still a respectable distance from each other, Felix’s sharp eyes see every detail of Dimitri’s penis: the pink blush saturating the tip of his twitching, quivering crown; the long, thick shaft emerging from a small nest of blond pubic hair and the heavy, shapely balls nesting at the bottom; the larger, distinctive veins pulsing and snaking around an otherwise smooth, creamy length. Although Felix is not a complete stranger to the lewd object, even he feels a blush creeping up his neck (from equal parts embarrassment and begrudging recognition) at the reaffirmation of Dimitri’s endowment: it matches the rest of his monstrous build.

The swordsman advances further. To his mild scorn, Dimitri continues whimpering, set on pursuing his pleasure.

“Had I been an enemy unit, you’d be dead right now.”

Dimitri nearly screams. The single blue eye that meets Felix’s is blown wide in horror and mortification. Had it been some other kind of situation, Felix might have laughed.

“The door’s not even locked, you animal. Are you that eager to display your carnal urges to the entire kingdom?”

Dimitri’s body closes in on himself, and his head swivels away in shame.

“I…it is past midnight. The last of the servants should have retired. I…I did not expect anyone to…um…” he trails off, irresolute. Felix’s mouth curls into a thin line of distaste.

Dimitri makes another valiant effort.

“Goodness forgive me, Felix,” he begins. “This is an uncomfortable situation I’ve created – entirely due to my shameful lack of control and better judgement. Please, pardon and forget this disgraceful sight I’ve subject you to tonight, and I’ll, um, just dress-”

Felix sneers.

“In that pitiable state?”

Dimitri flinches. Despite the initial shock of Felix’s interruption, the king’s cock still stands half mast, stiff from the loving stimulation it had been given moments past. Dimitri shuffles awkwardly, closing his legs in a feeble attempt to salvage some remnants of decency.

“Felix…I truly did not expect anyone to be walking the halls at this hour–”

“I thought there might’ve been some malicious agent when I passed,” Felix hissed. “How damn horny are you to spread yourself on the public conference table and stroke yourself in the dead of the night? Couldn’t you have controlled yourself until you’ve at least reached your chambers? You’re not Sylvain – you have a reputation as king to keep, for fuck’s sake. Giving in to your base urges like some animal in heat–” he stops, before enunciating with venom: “You _boar_.”

Dimitri shivers underneath the pile of barbed criticism.

“I was sitting in that spot this morning,” Felix notes, lips curling in disgust. “Finish yourself off and clean up the place. I’m out of here.”

The swordsman turns to leave, but a twitch of Dimitri’s cock catches in his peripheral vision. A sudden thought snakes through his body like fire in his veins, and he freezes mid-turn before reeling around at the fidgeting man before him, thunderstruck.

“You can’t,” he says, wide-eyed. “You can’t be liking what I’ve been saying to you, can you?”

Dimitri flinches, but Felix’s eyes do not miss the quiver of his lips and the way the blond’s traitorous cock bobs at his words.

“Felix, I–”

The conference room doors lock with a click, and in three long strides the swordsman is up against a flushing Dimitri.

“I’ll be damned,” he said. “Do you like degrading talk, Boar? Tell me,” the swordsman grips the blond’s hips, shifting him closer and earning a cut-off whimper, “does it turn you on?”

Dimitri does not reply, and Felix pulls closer still. He stares up at his red-faced king, who in turn squirms left and right under the swordsman’s gaze.

“Boar. Answer me.”

Dimitri grips Felix’s shoulders, hesitating between pulling him in or pushing him away. The hold remains tight, and only sinks deeper into the meat of Felix’s shoulders as an expectant silence fills the empty room. At last the king breaks the stillness.

“It appears that I am not averse to it,” he murmurs quietly.

“You want to have the lilt of filth filling your clean, modest ears.”

Dimitri’s grip tightens even further, and Felix feels the creeping reminders of the former’s monstrous strength. Another moment of silence passes. Felix practically sees Dimitri’s embarrassment in tangible waves.

In an almost inaudible voice, the blond amends: “With your voice as delivery.”

“You _slut._ ” The utterance bursts from Felix’s lips in startled fascination.

“Oh, Felix,” Dimitri says miserably, deflating under the man’s gaze. “Say what you will. I’ve been indecent, yes! Since this morning the waves of…want had been rushing me in surges – I admit I have been rather…pent up. Oh, what’s the phrase Sylvain uses – hot and bothered? Hot and bothered. And at the end of the day when I was finishing up these papers I thought…it wouldn’t be so horrid to- on account of the night’s desertion- but then you came in and worded my shame in that way of yours and I-I don’t know – ” he breaks off, covering his face in humiliation.

Felix snarls, tone thick with triumph and arousal. In the next moment he removes Dimitri’s hands from his face and nips at the blond’s right ear with his canines, breath hot against his neck.

“Fuck, you’re filthy. Pumping yourself in the conference room, on display for anyone to chance upon. Or did you secretly hope for my singular discovery? Imagine my voice in your ears as you touched yourself?”

Dimitri only lets out a whimper as a response, but the way his dilated pupil transfixes desperately onto Felix’s face tells him all the answers he needs.

“That works. I don’t mind humiliating you, Boar,” the smug satisfaction in his tone hangs in the air as he shoves a hand between Dimitri’s legs. The latter gasps.

“Felix, what–”

“What? Didn’t you want to spurt all over yourself to the sound of derogatory filth from my lips?”

Dimitri stares at Felix’s strong, slender fingers as they grip his cock. They look so dexterous, capable. The pleasurable administrations they promise makes Dimitri groan in anticipation – so much better than the clumsy fumbling of his own large hands. The blond gives a “mmpfh” somewhere between a whine and a gasp as Felix squeezes his cock: firm enough to feel the demand from the swordsman, but – surprisingly – not ungentle.

“Mm…Felix…don’t stop…” As he begins to slowly rock into Felix’s hand, Dimitri’s muffled pants slip between his fingers despite himself. He moans as the pressure on his member tightens in response.

“Thumb my slit; just…mm! Just like that!” The lecherous words leak from his mouth, and Felix laps at Dimitri’s parted lips as he indulgently works Dimitri’s tip, running his calloused fingertips over the sensitive opening again and again. He lets his index and middle fingers catch at the rim of Dimitri’s crown, pulling the head lightly by its edge before sliding off its top with a wet “pop.” Dimitri’s eye glazes over – _he likes that_ – Felix muses as he resumes the rhythmic strokes up and down the shaft.

“Oomph…” Dimitri whimpers as he arches forward into Felix’s hand. “Like that! Aah, good...Felix!”

By now the blond has openly given in to heaving and moaning, a big bundle of heated body mass writhing against Felix. The swordsman attempts to smother Dimitri’s loudness with a nip to the mouth, but to his surprise the blond latches on instead, whining and nibbling against Felix’s lips in an unspoken plea for oral contact. Felix concedes, and in a moment Dimitri has a hand pulling Felix close by the back of his neck, needily sucking and lapping into the inside of Felix’s mouth. The loud, wet sounds of Dimitri shamelessly exploring Felix makes the _latter_ ’s ears burn – embarrassment, shock at Dimitri’s abandon – but most of all because it is damned hot. He likes this version of Dimitri, indecent and wanton and nearly incoherent from pleasure – _honest_. As Felix grazes a spot on the underside of the tip Dimitri moans, long and deep, into the swordsman’s mouth. The sounds reverberate down Felix’s own throat and chest, and he feels some coiled heat unfurling within himself.

“Fuck, Dimitri. You’re hot when you’re loud and slutty.” The comment is exhaled from his chest, thick and gravelly.

The blond draws back from the kiss, and wheezes out a shaky laugh. “I would be mortified by myself if I’m…mm…not being delighted by the euphoria you’re giving me right now.”

The embarrassing tenderness prickles Felix. With a waspish asperity his hand tightens, and he gives two rough, fast strokes from tip to shaft – earning a surprised, but not displeased “oh” from the king – before squeezing hard.

“O-oh…” Dimitri tenses, and Felix sees his eye cloud over with pleasure. By now, the cock is completely slick and glistening with pre-cum. It stands stiff and erect against Dimitri’s tight abdomen, the tip an angry blush the tint of imminent release. Felix takes the time to roll Dimitri’s balls; they rest soft and heavy in his hand.

Dimitri whines. “Keep stroking me, Felix…please…I’m close.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Felix growls warningly, but indulges his king as he returns to rougher, faster administrations over his cock.

“Ah…yes, that’s it! Stroke it like that!” Dimitri moans, his grip iron-clad over Felix’s shoulders as he approaches his release.

“Shut up and just cum already!”

Felix sets a furious pace, feeling Dimitri’s cock throb and grow hot with the friction of each fast, heavy pump from tip to bottom. Dimitri’s balls bounce from the impact, and as Felix glances to his king’s face he feels as if he might come from the sight itself. Dimitri’s golden strands stick to his face and neck from exertion, his eye glistening in wild ecstasy; he is so seized by the intense pleasure his mouth hangs open, seemingly unable to close as a corner begins to glisten with drool. Whimpers slip out from the orifice in an incoherent, continuous stream. Cast under the ethereal glow of the moon, Felix is not nearly enough of a fool to deny that Dimitri is beautiful in this moment.

He gives one final, rough squeeze.

“Mm-mmh!” Dimitri stiffens, cock giving a jerk before the first jet of semen spurts from the tip.

“That’s it, be good – let me milk you like the slut you are.” Felix breathes into Dimitri’s ear, and the king’s eye rolls back a little at the words. “Cum all over the conference table like a whore - yes, mm, just like that. Keep coming. Go on.”

And so Dimitri does, head thrown back and eye shut tight. He comes in thick, white ribbons: the fluid splatters onto his chest and abdomen, slides down the cream of his inner thighs. Globs of cum ooze down his shaft and pool into a small, sticky puddle on the tabletop near his taint. Felix continues pumping, the seed dripping from his hand and wrist as Dimitri moans and twitches throughout the orgasm. The moans turn into soft sighs of appreciation as Felix massages him through its last stages, until Dimitri’s whimpers finally grow quiet. It is only when he feels the warm, heavy member slowly become soft and docile in his hand that Felix pulls away. He exhales through his nose.

“Damn. I know you’re a beast, but you really are exaggerated in all areas concerning physical capability, aren’t you?”

At his words the king opens his eye and blushes at the sight of Felix’s fine, pale hand, now coated and dripping with the residue of his pleasure. He yelps when the swordsman spreads his fingers experimentally, thin strings of cum stretching between the digits. Felix laughs, with only minimal traces of his typical malice.

“Come now! Of all that I’ve seen of you today, this is what you choose to get red over?”

But then some registration of what they have done hits him as well, and the swordsman turns away, a blush suddenly inflaming the tips of his ears.

A stretch of silence follows.

“Also – it is the dead middle of Pegasus Moon. What kind of blithering idiot sheds all their clothing in the middle of a stone-cold room to jerk one part of their body?”

A startled look passes in Dimitri’s eye, but it passes and fades into softness. He smiles ruefully.

“As you kindly imply – myself.”

Another short silence.

“It’s a waste of everyone’s time if you catch a cold.”

The heavy arms that wrap around Felix and the blond head that nuzzles into the crook of his neck makes him reflexively bristle – but he stays put. He can hear the disgustingly soft smile in Dimitri’s voice.

“Thank you for your concern, Felix.”


End file.
